Christmas Party
by lady-warrioress
Summary: Amy those a Christmas party! Everyone comes. Rouge is having a hard time find ing a gift for shadow. Dumb summary multiple pairins include Sonamy, KnuxTikal, and ShadowRouge
1. Chapter 1

What Would He Like For Christmas?

Rouge the bat rummaged through her music cataloge. "There has to be something in here he'll like," she said to herself. "But what does he like? Classic, country, punk, rap, pop, rock, Heavy Metal?" Her finger stopped on a page entitled: Crush 40. "Maybe he'll like that!"

"What are you doing, Rouge?" asked a voice behind her.

Quickly the bat turned around and hid the cataloge behind her back. "Umm nothing, Amy," she said sweatdropping. "What would I be doing?"

"Well," Amy said putting her hands on her hips. "You could be helping me, Tikal, Blaze, and Cream and her Mother decorate the house for tonight. Or..." she closed her eyes halfway and put on a sly smile. "Are you trying to find a gift for Shadow?"

Rouge blushed. "That is none of your business, Amy Rose!" the thief shouted.

"So you _are_ trying to find a gift for him," the pink hedgehog said triumphantly. "I knew it! Want some help?"

"No, thank you," Rouge shot back. "Last time I asked for your help for something you painted my bedroom pink!"

"Hey pink is a good color!" Amy protested.

"Not for me!" Rouge shouted. "I hate pink!"

"Oh yeah. You like black and red."

Rouge aimed a kick at Amy. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" she screamed.

Amy dodged the kick and went running. "I was just trying to help!" she shouted. "Sheesh!"

Rouge sighed and dropped the cataloge. It no longer held a potental gift idea. "This is harder than I thought it would be," she said shaking her head. "What would a person like Shadow like for Christmas?"

She sat down at her computer. "Maybe I'll find something online..."

* * *

"What were you doing, Amy?" Cream asked when the pink hedgehog came into the living room.

"I was trying to get Rouge down here to help us," the pink hedgehog replied. "We'll never get done in time if she doesn't help us."

"What is she doing?" the rabbit wanted to know.

"Christmas shopping."

"In her room?"

Amy nodded.

"WAH!" Tikal's voice screamed suddenly. "HELP ME!"

Cream and Amy looked toward the Christmas tree where Tikal had been trying to put the lights on the tree. They saw she'd somehow gotten tangled. The two friends sweat dropped.

"I think we should help her," Cream said.

"Good idea," Amy agreed. The two ran toward the echidna princess. "We're coming!"

As the two untangled Tikal, Blaze and Vanilla, Cream's mother, came out from the kitchen. "And during the holidays," Blaze was saying as she carried in a plate of cut out cookies. "most of the servants had a party and ...WAH!" She threw the plate in the air, which was caught by Cream's Chao Cheese, when she saw what had happened to Tikal. "What in the world? What are you doing?"

Tikal, Amy, and Cream looked at the cat queen. "Umm," Amy began. "Tikal got tangled in the lights. We are trying to get her free."

"But we're not doing a very good job!" wailed Cream.

Blaze stared at them a moment then said. "Here let me," she walked up to the girls.

Amy and Cream stepped back. Blaze stared at the lights a moment then grabbed them from the bottom where Tikal's feet were. With a mighty jerk she pulled the lights upward and off Tikal.

"See," she said turning to the other girls who stared at her in amazment. "There's nothing to it." She tossed the lights to Amy. "Here, you know how to put them on the tree. You'd better do that. Tikal can hang the wreath on the door."

All the girls sweat dropped. "Okay..." Amy said.

Blaze took a giant wreath out of a box and handed it to Tikal. "Here," she said. "but before you go outside put a coat on or you'll freeze."

Tikal took the wreath. "Okay," she said heading for the coat closet.

At that moment Rouge came down the stairs. "What did I miss?" she asked.

"Nothing," Amy said shoving a box of Christmas balls into her hands. "We were just starting to decorate the tree."

"I can't," Rouge said.

"Why not?" Amy demanded.

"I have something to do," the bat girl headed for the coat closet. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"Hey!" Amy shouted after her. "How are we going to get the house ready for the party if you don't help?"

"I don't know," Rouge said slipping on her coat. "Maybe you could ask one of the boys to help you..."

"WE CAN'T DO THAT!" Amy shouted. "THIS PARTY IS A SURPRISE FOR THE BOYS!"

"Well too bad," the thief headed for the door. "If you have to, call Lumina."

She opened the door and headed outside.

"Wait!" Amy called but the bat girl was gone.

"Amy," Tikal said from the coat closet.

"What?"

"I can't find my coat," the echidna princess replied. "I think Rouge took it. All I see in here is a pink one, a cream colored one, a vanilla colored one, a royal purple one, and a black trench coat."

Amy grinned. "I bet a Chaos Emerald Rouge is going to scream then come running back in here in 3...2...1!"

"AHHHH!" Rouge ran back into the house. "Whose coat is this? It itches like crazy!"

Amy laughed. "I told you so."

* * *

"I don't see why we have to come to Amy's house so early," Knuckles was saying to Espio as the two trudged through the snow.

The chamelion shrugged. "How should I know," he said. "I barely have any idea what they are even doing there."

"Decorating for Christmas," the echidna replied. "I think they want us to help them put Santa's sleigh on the roof."

"The roof!' Espio exclaimed. "That heavy thing! Oh no! I'm not helping with that again! Last year when I helped them with that sleigh they dropped it on top of me! They can just make Vector and Big help them!"

Knuckles chuckled. "I don't really care what they make me help them with just as long as I get to see Tikal."

"I heard Blaze is here this year," Espio commented. "I wonder how they convinced her Majesty to help them decorate."

"I bet they told her a certain chamelion was coming," Knuckles teased.

Espio blushed. "You're crazy," he said. "Blaze barely notices me! She spends most of her time talking to Sonic."

"I highly doubt Amy will let Sonic spend any time with Blaze," the M.E. guardian replied. "You know how jealous she gets."

"Don't I ever."

Knuckles saw Amy's house. The outside decorating was almost done. The only things left to put up was the nativity scene and... the Santa sleigh. "There's the house," he said. "I think I see Tikal by the front door. "HEY, TIKAL!"

Tikal had been consintrating on putting that fat wreath on the door that when she heard Knuckles shout to her she jumped, startled. Suddenly a huge gust of wind blew up and started blowing the wreath away.. with her still holding onto it!

"WHOA!" she gasped feeling her feet leave the ground. "HELP!"

"Looks like she's in trouble," Espio comented mildly as Tikal flew toward them.

"She is!" Knuckles exclaimed. He ran forward. "I'M COMING, TIKAL!"  
Espio watched his friend grab onto Tikal's legs. He started to fly away too. The chamelion shook his head. "He should have seen that coming," he muttered. "I'd better help them."

Espio ran forward and pulled a HUGE throwing star (I don't know) out from nowhere. He threw the star at the wreath and the blades cut it in half. When this happened the wreath pieces and it's passengers fell hard onto the ground. Espio ran up to them and leaned over. The two echidnas lay there with big swirly eyes.

"Maybe I should have done something else," he said sweatdropping. "Are you guys all right?"

Knuckles recovered first. "Espio! What did you do that for!" he demanded standing back up.

"I'm sorry," the chamelion said. "I was just trying to save your lives."

"But look what you did to Amy's wreath!"

"I know!"

"Guys," Tikal said. "Please don't fight. I don't like when people fight. Let's just forget about it and head inside, please."

"All right, Tikal" Knuckles agreed. "But I'm only doing it because you asked me to."

"Thank you," she said bowing.

Knuckles blushed. Espio rolled his eyes.

They went into the house.

The instant the three stepped inside Amy pounced on them. "Knuckles! Espio! You're here early! All well. Since you're here early would you mind doing me a favor?"

"It depends," Espio said still remembering the Santa sleigh. "What do you want us to do?"

"Could you guys run to the store and pick up a few things?" she asked.

Espio sighed in relief. _An easy job... _"Oh course we will," he said.

"Good!' Amy handed him a list. "This is all the things we need," she informed them. "Be sure to get it all or this party will be a flop."

Knuckles looked at the list. "Let me see that," he said taking it from his friend. The list fell open and rolled halfway across the room. "ALL OF THIS!"

"Uh huh."

More sweat drops "Oh boy," they said.

"Well aren't you going to get them?" Amy demanded.

"Yes." the two said smiling nervously.

"Then get to it!"

The two left.

* * *

A few hours later after Espio and Knuckles had returned from their shopping the rest of the guests started to arrive. Upon the arrival of Vector and Big Amy asked them to put up the Santa sleigh and Nativity scene which they agreed to do upon her promising them an extra piece of cake.

Charmy and Tails also arrived a little later. By then all the work was done so they continued their rivalry for Cream's attention. Shadow was one of the last people to arrive.

"I don't even know why I'm doing this," he said to himself. "I don't belong with them. I'm no good at parties. What if someone asks me to dance? I _can't_ dance!"

He reached up and knocked on the door. _I just hope Rouge or someone else I know pretty well is here..._

The door opened. Amy's head poked out. "Shadow," she said. "Hey Merry Christmas. Umm, did Sonic come with you?"

"No," Shadow replied repulsed at the thought. "Why would Sonic come here with me?"

"Sorry," she said looking around. "I was hoping he'd be here already."

Shadow said nothing. He practically knew why Sonic wasn't there yet. The blue hedgehog was probably afraid Amy would try to get him under the mistletoe.

"I guess he's late," the black hedgehog said. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," she said opening the door wider. "Everyone else, except Sonic, is already here."

_That's what I was afraid of.. _He didn't tell Amy his thoughts though. He just said. "Thank you." and stepped inside.

_A/N_

_This was origanally going to be a one shot but I realize I had too much stuff to write so I'm going to make this a two shot instead. (If I don't get carried away again). Sorry. This fic kinda has a lot of different pairings in it. Sonamy, KnuxTikal, TailsCream, CharmyCream (They are fighting over her) VectorVanilla, EggmanVanilla (you'll see), EspioBlaze (I dunno), and the main paring for the fic ShadowRouge. I hope this doesn't offend you. I'm trying to do multiple stuff because it's a nice Christmas Eve type fic. The next part will have all the fluff and stuff. I hope you can wait. _


	2. Chapter 2

Gifts and confessions

_"Have a holly Jolly Christmas_!" the radio blared at the party got under way.

Vector immediatly went to work at Vanilla's sugar cookies that she was holding on a tray. "Mmmm!" he exclaimed tasting one. "A delight as always!"

"Thank you," Vanilla said blushing. "I'm glad you liked them, Vector."

Vector blushed as well and his whole face turned red. "I like everything about you, Vanilla," he said. He looked up at the ceiling. "Look we're under the mistletoe. You know what that means don't you?"

She giggled and leaned in to kiss him. But before they could Charmy got in the way. "VECTOR!" he yelled flying into the crocodile's face.

"WHAT?" Vector demanded mad that he was interupted.

"Tails has a gift for Cream!" Charmy exclaimed. "I don't have a gift for Cream! I'm going to lose her!"

"What am I going to do about it?" Vector demanded. "I don't have a gift for you to give her!"

"But!"

"Go away!"

"But!"

"Charmy!" Vector said with a dangerous hint in his voice.

Charmy got it. "Okay," he said letting go of Vector's face. "I'll go." He flew away.

* * *

Espio was having a hard time just getting the courage to talk to Blaze. "Okay there she is," he said to himself looking over at her. "You can do this. Just go over there and talk to her. Say hello or something." He took a deep breath. "C'mon focus. She's just a girl. You talk to girls all the time. This shouldn't be any different." He took another deep breath. "Okay I'll do it!" He walked over to her.

"Hi, Blaze."

The cat queen looked toward him. "Hello, Espio," she said. "How have you been doing?"

"I've been doing fine," he said not looking at her. "Umm... Merry Christmas..." he fumbled with something behind his back.

"What's that?" Blaze asked.

"This?" he asked taking it out. "Ummm.. a gift? It's for you!" he shoved it in her hands and ran away. "Merry Chirstmas!"

"Huh?" Blaze watched him go then stared down at the wrapped package. "I wonder what this is.."

* * *

"Hey, Cream," Tails said coming up behind the little rabbit girl. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Tails," Cream said turning around to face her friend.

"I have something for you," the fox said pulling something out from behind his back. "Here."

"Thank you," she said taking it. "What is it?"

"Open it and find out."

Cream opened the brightly wrapped package. "OH, TAILS!" she screeched pulling out a Mew Ichigo plushie. "I'VE BEEN WANTING ONE OF THESE FOR A LONG TIME!" she gave him a big hug. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

"You're welcome,." he said choking.

"I have something for you too, Cream!" Charmy hollered flying between her an Tails. "Here!" he gave her a box.

Cream opened it and looked inside. "Cookies!" she exclaimed.

"Honey cookies," Charmy said smiling happily. "I made them myself with a little help from Vector."

"Thank you, Charmy," she said taking out a cookie and tasting it. "These are delicious!"

"Ha ha!" Charmy taunted looking at Tails and sticking out his tongue.

"This isn't over yet!" Tails vowed walking away.

* * *

"Knuckles, do you think I'm trying too hard?" Tikal asked Knuckles.

"Too hard in what?"

"In helping people," she replied. "I'm trying to be a better person by making everyone happy."

"Is that why you offered to take everyone's coats?" the echidna asked.

"Yes."

"Well I think you're trying too hard to be nice," he said. "You can't be nice to everyone. What about Eggman?"

"What about Eggman?"

"Would you be nice to him if he smashed the Master Emerald or froze Chaos in the lake?"

"He's just misunderstood," Tikal said. "He's evil because he's lonely. He needs to fall in love."

Knuckles stared at her. "What in the-"

He was interupted by the doorbell.

"I'll get that," Tikal said talking away.

When she opened the door she said. "Oh hello, Sonic."

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Of course you can," she said.

"Don't tell Amy, okay?"

"Why not?"

"I don't want her to see me."

"Oh," she said nodding her head with understanding. "Okay. Come on in."

"Thank you," he said slinking into the house.

At that same moment Amy walked into the living room. She spotted the blue hedgehog coming in. "SONIC!" she exclaimed running toward him. "YOU'VE FINALLY COME!"

"Oh boy," he said sweatdropping. "Gotta go!" He ran into the bathroom.

"Sonic!' Amy shouted pounding on the door. "You come out here right now!"

"I'm busy!" he called back.

Knuckles sweatdropped. "Oh boy," he said.

Suddenly they heard a noise from the chimney.

"It's Santa!" Cream exclaimed.

If Santa happens to be egg shaped.

"Ho ho whoa!" "Santa" screamed falling down the chimney and crashing onto the living room floor. He was followed by a certain blue robot. "METAL SONIC! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS CHIMNEY WAS SO DANGEROUS!"

"I told you to use the door, idiot," the robot said jumping off the fat Santa wannabe.

"_Eggman_?" everyone exclaimed. "Who invited you here?"

"I did," Vanilla spoke up. "I figured since it's Christmas we'd all put aside our differences and invite him too."

Everyone stared.

"C'mon everyone," Vanilla said. "After all it _is _Christmas. Peace on Earth good will to men."

"Yeah!" Eggman said.

"Oh brother," Metal Sonic said rolling his eyes. "I'm going to mingle." He spotted Amy Rose still standing in front of the bathroom door. "Maybe Miss Rose would like a dance seeing my idiotic copy isn't here to mess things up." He walked over to her. "Hello, Amy."

"Oh!" she gasped then looked at him. "Oh uhh, Metal Sonic. What are you doing here?"

"Vanilla invited Dr. Eggman who insisted I come with," he replied. "I figured while I was here I might as well make the most of the only night I won't be trying to destroy you all."

"Yeah?" she said leaning against the door. "It's nice that we aren't fighting now. Even if it is only one night."

"So umm," he said looking away. "Want to dance?"

She looked at the bathroom door then got an idea. "I would be delighted," she said taking his hand and leading him away.

Sonic peeked out of the bathroom. "Phew she isn't here-Wah!" he spotted Amy dancing with Metal Sonic. "Why that no good droid!"

He ran out of the bathroom and butted in. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded the robot.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Metal Sonic asked calmly. "I'm dancing."

"You can't dance with her!"

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not a reason."

"Sonic," Amy said. "If you want to dance with me you have to wait until we are done."

"Or until I cut in!" he said yanking Amy away from the robot.

"HEY!" Metal Sonic shouted grabbing Sonic. "I was dancing with her!"

"Well I am now!"

"Why you!" Metal Sonic raised his fist ready to smash the blue hedgehog's face in.

"Please don't fight over me," Amy said. "You can dance with me when we're done."

"You'd better," he said glaring at Sonic hatefully.

"Kariokee time!" Vector shouted holding up a mike. "_Jingle bell jingle bell jingle bell rock!" _he bellowed.

"Stop it!" Charmy shouted taking the mike. "You stink."

"I do not!"

"You do too!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

While all this was happening Shadow was standing by the window with his arms folded and looking out into the sky. "I wonder if Maria's watching me from heaven," he asked himself out loud.

"Shadow?"

The hedgehog looked over his shoulder. He saw Rouge standing behind him looking nervous. "Hello, Rouge," he said. "Where have you been hiding?"

"I've been wrapping your gift," she said, taking something out from behind her back. "Here."

"Thank you," he said taking it. He looked out the window again. "Nice night isnt it?"

"Yeah," she said standing beside him. "Look at that moon."

"Yeah," he said again. "I bet Maria would have loved this."

"MARIA!" she gasped. "Maria?"

He looked at her. "What?"

She glared at him. "I've been trying for three months to find you a perfect gift then when I finally give it to you all you think about it Maria!" She started away from him. "I give up! You'll never understand how I feel!"

She walked over to the door and stormed outside into the cold.

"Rouge?" he asked.

"HEY, EGGMAN, STOP THAT!" Vector shouted. "VANILLA DOESN'T WANT TO KISS YOU!""

"Oh yeah?" the fat scientist demanded. "Let's see what she thinks!"

"I don't mind," Vanilla said.

"WHAT!" Vector almost screamed in disbelieve.

"Sonic, leave him alone!" Amy shouted. "I said Metal Sonic could dance with me next."

"I don't want him dancing with you!"

"Grow up!" Metal Sonic shouted.

"MOMMY, CHARMY AND TAILS ARE FIGHTING!" Cream shouted.

"Well stop them before they knock over the tree!"

"_Tis the season to be Jolly!" _the radio blared over the noise. "_Fa la la la la la! La la la!"_

Shadow looked at everyone enjoying themselves and shook his head. "Look at all of them," he said. "Having such a nice Christmas and I had to go and ruin Rouge's by thinking about Maria." he closed his eyes. "What's wrong with me? Maria's dead. I should be thinking about other things right now." he looked down at the wrapped present. "I wonder what she got me."

He opened the gift and stared at the cover. _The Diary of Maria Robotnick. _"How did she get this?" he wondered. He looked toward the door. "I think I'd better go find her."

He looked at everyone. "I think I'd better go find her," he said stepping toward the door and opening it. "I hope I didn't hurt her feelings too much."

He stepped outside. "I hope she hasn't gone too far."

He walked through the snow searching for the bat. _She forgot her coat. I bet she's cold. But where is she?_

He spotted boot prints in the snow. "Are those Rouge's boots?" he wondered. "I'd better follow them."

The black hedgehog followed the prints into the woods. "Why would she come here?" he asked himself. "She can't be that mad at me could she?" he looked down at his gift. "Then again she could. It was my fault."

Shadow looked around the dark forest. "Rouge!" he called. "Rouge! I'm sorry! I didn't know!" He spotted a clearing ahead. A sillouette stood in the middle. It had bat like wings. "Rouge?" he ran toward it. "Rouge!"

The thing turned around. It was indeed Rouge. She was rubbing her arms. _Is she_ _cold!_

Rouge," he said stopping in front of her. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" she demanded. "You should be!"

"I know," he said. "I hurt your feelings. I didn't mean to."  
"Then why is it whenever I talk to you you always mention Maria?"

"I don't know. Maybe you remind me of her or something..."

She blinked. "Wait. I remind you of Maria?" she asked. "I don't even look like Maria. How could I remind you of Maria?"  
"Your smile."

"My smile?"

"It looks a lot like hers. Your eyes too, though they are a different color."

"Shadow."

He looked at her. "Thank you," he said.

"For what?"

"For the gift and always being there for me. Ark, when I lost my memory, when I got hurt in Eggman's base and you took me to your place." he said. "Whenever I was in a bad situation you were always there. You didn't have to be but you were."

"Shadow...I..."

He took of his coat. "Here," he said handing it to her. "You must be cold."

"Thank you," she said taking it and putting it on. "I see you opened your gift."

"Yes, I did," he said. "Thank you. But where did you find it?"

She smiled and winked. "I have my ways," she said. "When I saw it I knew you'd want it. It was the only gift I could think of that you would like."

"Oh, but Rouge."

"Yes?"

"I would have been happy if you'd gotten me anything."

"You would?"

"Yes, but this diary was good. I'm glad you were able to find a piece of her I could keep forever."

She blushed. "Yeah well..."

"I have a gift for you too," he said.

"You do?" she asked. "What is it?"

He leaned over and kissed her. She was surprised for a minute then kissed him back.

When they broke away from each other Rouge asked. "Is that the gift?"

"No," he said. "I just thought you'd like that. Your gift is back at the house."  
"That mad house?"

"Maybe it's calmed down by now."

"Hmm.."

He grabbed her hand. "Let's go back before they started looking for us."

"Okay."

* * *

Things had calmed down a lot by the time the two got back. Vector and Eggman had finally stopped fighting over Vanilla and Charmy and Tails had stopped competing for Cream's attention and the three were playing with the gifts Eggman had brought in his Santa Sack. Sonic and Metal Sonic were getting along for once and they were both talking to Amy about the best places to go for foot racing. Tikal wasn't doing favors for anyone anymore and was sitting on the sofa cuddled up with Knuckles.

"Hey look at Espio and Blaze," Shadow said.

The bat girl looked at the cat at the chameleon. They were both talking rather interestedly to each other and looked like they were having a lot of fun. The two also they were holding hands.

"Looks like those two finally got together," Rouge said. "I wonder what the gift was that he gave her?"

"I guess we'll never find out," he said. "So want to get your gift now?"

"Okay."

They headed over to the tree. Shadow leaned down and picked it up. "I wasn't going to give this to you in person," he said nervously. "That's why I left it here. But now I think I will." he handed it to her. "Here."

She took the gift and opened it. "Oh wow!" she exclaimed when she saw what it was. "It's so beautiful!" she pulled out a necklase covered in real diamonds and a dress also covered in diamonds. "Where did you get this?"

"That's a secret," he said grinning. "Nobody ever tells where they get their girlfriend's gifts. That's a jinx."

"Oh." she smiled. "Thank you."

He looked up. "Look where you're standing," he said.

She looked up. She was standing under the mistletoe.

"I guess that means I'll have to kiss you," he said smiling.

She blushed. "I guess it does."

He took her in his arms. "Merry Christmas, Rogue."

She put her arms around his neck. "Merry Chrismas to you too."

_A/N_

_Merry Christmas everyone! I had a hard time coming up with gifts for everyone in this story. I hope the gifts were okay. I tried to make all the pairings I mentioned before have a little time but it was hard. Heh I even had some Metal SonicxAmy which I hadn't planned on doing at first then decided to just for humor. (One thing please do not ask where Charmy got the gift out of nowhere. I won't tell cuz I don't know) Well that's about it. I hope you all liked it. Happy Holidays. Seasons Greetings, Happy Hanaka, and Merry Christmas!_


End file.
